staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Czerwca 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:50 TELEZAKUPY 06:25 Elif s.II - odc. 258 (Elif, bolum 258) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 07:20 Komisariat - odc. 17 Meta; serial TVP 07:45 ALARM!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3855; teleturniej muzyczny 09:20 Komisarz Alex s.XI - odc. 141 (seria XI. odc. 11) - Amnezja - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:10 Klan - odc. 3321 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:35 Polska Molskiej - odc. 4 Bydgoszcz - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 11:05 Dr Quinn - seria V, odc. 11/26 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. V ep. 11, Separate But Equal) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Swala Pala. Przygody młodej impali (The Adventures of Swala Pala, the Baby Gazelle / La Vie a aventureuse de Swala Pala, bebe gazelle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2017) 13:45 Elif s.II - odc. 259 (Elif, bolum 259) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 14:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wiosenny polski obiad - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:30 Wiadomości 15:45 Pogoda 15:55 Orły Nawałki - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 16:20 Orły Nawałki - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3856; teleturniej muzyczny 18:00 Klan - odc. 3322 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Od Opola do Opola - /9/; widowisko muzyczne 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 8/102; teleturniej 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XV - odc. 199 - Manuela (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 22:20 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /75/; magazyn 22:55 Philipp Lahm, Jos Luis Chilavert, Alf Ramsey - Wielkie Legendy Mundiali (Philipp Lahm, Jos Luis Chilavert, Alf Ramsey - Wielkie Legendy Mundiali) - JM; magazyn kraj prod.Australia (2018) 23:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997; magazyn 00:25 Ocaleni; reality show 01:25 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 13; reportaż 01:50 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 - Finał Pucharu Stanleya (5): Vegas Golden Knights - Washington Capitals ( studio ) (NHL 2017/18 - Finał Pucharu Stanleya (5): Vegas Golden Knights - Washington Capitals) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 02:05 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 - Finał Pucharu Stanleya (5): Vegas Golden Knights - Washington Capitals (NHL 2017/18 - Finał Pucharu Stanleya (5): Vegas Golden Knights - Washington Capitals) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 05:05 Notacje - Ewa Wiśniewska. Od dnia do dnia; cykl dokumentalny 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 224 ed. 4; teleturniej 05:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 634 - Dobra nowina - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:50 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 13 Piękno wykute w stali - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 07:20 Na sygnale - odc. 72 "Roszada" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:15 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (76) 11:25 Trzecia połowa - odc. 9 i pół - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1878 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 225 ed. 4; teleturniej 13:05 Tylko z Tobą - odc 149 (Asla Vazgecmem); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 14:00 Apokalipsa człowieka pierwotnego 2 (Apocalypse Neanderthal) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1377 - txt. str. 777 JM; serial TVP 16:00 Familiada - odc. 2382; teleturniej 16:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 254 ed. 4; teleturniej 17:10 Czarna Perła - Odc 23/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 101 "Bez mieszkania" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Na sygnale - odc. 73 "Babski team" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 19:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1878 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1879 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 Trzecia połowa - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:05 Trzecia połowa - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 21:30 Szpieg D'83 - ep. 6 (odc. 6); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 22:30 Zawód: Amerykanin s.I - Odc. 12 (Americans, The ep. The Oath); serial kraj prod.USA (2013) 23:25 Zawód: Amerykanin s.I - Odc. 13 (Americans, The ep. The Colonel); serial kraj prod.USA (2013) 00:25 Za marzenia - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:20 Jak po maśle (Butter) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2011) 03:00 40 lat minęło (This is 40) 128'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2012) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Ginące cywilizacje - Tatarzy Polscy (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1996) 06:50 Tajemnice Książnicy Pomorskiej - Zbiory Marii Tatarczuch 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 10:05 Zapiski Łazęgi - Drawno z krasnalami w tle; felieton 10:15 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 697; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 07.06 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Życie jest jak bana; reportaż 11:15 Dla niesłyszących - Włączeni i Aktywni - JM; cykl reportaży 11:25 Ginące cywilizacje - Tatarzy Polscy (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1996) 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Sto na 100 odc. 11; magazyn ekonomiczny 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:50 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Piaski. Opowieść o zwykłych ludziach; reportaż 15:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 13; reportaż 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 16:25 Pogoda - 07.06 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Astronarium - (25) - "Układy planetarne"; magazyn 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 13; reportaż 20:30 Astronarium - (25) - "Układy planetarne"; magazyn 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Piaski. Opowieść o zwykłych ludziach; reportaż 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 07.06 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 23:35 Ginące cywilizacje - Tatarzy Polscy (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (1996) 00:40 Piaski. Opowieść o zwykłych ludziach; reportaż 01:20 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 02:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Drawno z krasnalami w tle; felieton 02:25 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 697; magazyn 02:45 Życie jest jak bana; reportaż 03:10 Dla niesłyszących - Włączeni i Aktywni - JM; cykl reportaży 03:25 Sto na 100 odc. 11; magazyn ekonomiczny 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 05:35 Życie jest jak bana; reportaż Polsat 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4064 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy, odc.696 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.496 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.497 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie, odc.51 11:00 Dlaczego ja?, odc.824 12:00 Gliniarze, odc.175 13:00 Trudne sprawy, odc.741 14:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2707 14:45 Dlaczego ja?, odc.787 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja, odc.3646 16:30 Na ratunek 112, odc.67 17:00 Gliniarze, odc.117 18:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2708 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.24 20:10 Żona na niby 22:35 To Twoja wina, odc.1 23:35 Brooklyn 01:55 Tajemnice losu, odc.3018 TVN 05:10 Uwaga!, odc. 5333 05:40 Mango 06:50 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 5, odc. 7/14 07:50 Doradca smaku 8-Sałatka z kurczakiem, awokado i oliwkami, odc. 4/40 08:00 Dzień Dobry TVN, odc. 2266 10:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 553 12:00 Szkoła, odc. 295 13:00 Szpital, odc. 439 14:00 Ślub od pierwszego wejrzenia, odc. 7/10 15:00 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 14, odc. 13/15 16:00 Szkoła, odc. 296 17:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 554 18:00 Szpital, odc. 440 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7463 19:35 Sport, odc. 7446 19:45 Pogoda, odc. 7443 19:50 Uwaga!, odc. 5334 20:10 Doradca smaku 8-Zupa krem marchewkowo-pomarańczowa, odc. 17/40 20:15 Na Wspólnej, sez. 16, odc. 2693 20:55 Milionerzy, odc. 67/113 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 15, odc. 6/14 22:30 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc 00:55 Niepamięć 03:30 Uwaga!, odc. 5334 03:55 Moc Magii, odc. 152/250 05:15 Nic straconego TV 4 06:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.117 07:05 Looney Tunes Show, odc.4 07:35 Looney Tunes Show, odc.5 08:00 Drużyna A, odc.10 09:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.16 10:00 Na Patrolu, odc.19 10:30 Na Patrolu, odc.20 11:00 Drużyna A, odc.11 12:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.1 13:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.11 14:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.168 15:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.12 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem, odc.162 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem, odc.163 18:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.367 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.368 20:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.160 21:00 Chętni na kasę 23:25 Horda 01:05 Galileo: Tajemnicze historie, odc.13 02:00 TAK czy NIE 03:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.788 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1023 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1027 TV Puls 06:00 To moje życie!, sez. 4, odc. 306 07:00 Dziesięć przykazań, sez. 1, odc. 73 08:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 58 09:00 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 5, odc. 4: Już nigdy nie będę taki sam 10:00 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 5, odc. 5: Śmierć pisarza 11:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 12, odc. 9: Leben und leben lassen 12:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 6, odc. 6: Łowca Fok 12:55 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 6, odc. 9: Zdrajca 13:50 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 80 14:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 12, odc. 11: Exodus 15:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 12, odc. 12: Unter Feinden 17:00 Gwiazdy lombardu, sez. 16, odc. 377: All Hail Rick 17:30 Gwiazdy lombardu, sez. 16, odc. 378: Live Long and Prosper 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 58 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 59 20:00 Poznaj moich Spartan 21:25 Spadaj, tato 23:55 Elektra 02:00 Dyżur, sez. 2, odc. 16 02:35 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 8: Garncarska 03:05 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 9: Biesiada wiślana: Wiśnia nadwiślanka 03:50 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 61: 61 04:20 Menu na miarę, odc. 2 04:40 Z archiwum policji, sez. 1, odc. 8 05:05 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 7: Pilnie kupię nerkę 05:25 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 8: Kto jest moim ojcem TVN 7 05:20 Ukryta prawda, odc. 247 06:25 Szpital, odc. 330 07:20 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 49/52 08:20 Zaklinaczka duchów, sez. 3, odc. 3/18 09:20 Przepis na życie, sez. 5, odc. 11 10:20 Mango Telezakupy 11:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 605 12:55 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 50/52 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska, odc. 504 14:55 Szpital, odc. 331 15:55 Zaklinaczka duchów, sez. 3, odc. 4/18 16:55 Przepis na życie, sez. 5, odc. 12 17:55 Dr House I, odc. 9/22 19:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 606 20:00 Babskie wakacje 21:45 Lucyfer, odc. 14/18 22:45 Uwiązani 01:20 Moc Magii, odc. 152/250 03:30 Druga strona medalu, sez. 2, odc. 6/7 04:00 Druga strona medalu, sez. 2, odc. 7 04:30 Druga strona medalu, sez. 3, odc. 1/8 05:00 Koniec programu Puls 2 06:00 Zaczarowany ołówek, sez. 1, odc. 35: Dwa do zera 06:15 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 14: Bouncy Ball 06:35 Jej Wysokość Zosia, sez. 1, odc. 21: Król piekarz 07:00 Jej Wysokość Zosia, sez. 1, odc. 22: Pływający pałac 07:35 Gumisie, sez. 6, odc. 2: Niepowtarzalny gumiś 08:00 Bob Budowniczy, sez. 2, odc. 1095: Szofer Spychacz 08:15 Strażak Sam, sez. 10, odc. 5: Katastrofa pod psem 08:30 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 18, odc. 3: Wagony strachu 08:40 Baranek Shaun, sez. 1, odc. 2: Zakochany owczarek 08:45 Baranek Shaun, sez. 1, odc. 3: Kąpiel 09:00 Psi patrol, sez. 1, odc. 9: Pomoc na lodzie/ Przygoda na wyciągu 09:30 Reksio, odc. 19: Reksio poszukiwacz 09:40 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka, odc. 3: Pechowy statek 10:00 Drużyna Umizoomi, sez. 2, odc. 209: Umi Egg Hunt 10:35 Dora poznaje świat, sez. 2, odc. 210: Present For Santa, A 11:00 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 15: Roundy Round 11:15 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 64: Noddy i głodne kurczaki 11:30 Zaczarowany ołówek, sez. 1, odc. 36: Niespodziewana wizyta 11:45 Dziwny świat kota Filemona, odc. 12: Autostopem do miasta 12:00 Reksio, odc. 20: Reksio ratownik 12:10 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka, odc. 4: Wioska 40 rozbójników 12:35 Gumisie, sez. 6, odc. 3: Toadie zdobywca 13:00 World of Winx, sez. 1, odc. 7: Konkurs kulinarny 13:35 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 69: Bobas Barney 14:00 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 70: Hawajska eskapada 14:35 Timon i Pumba, sez. 4, odc. 82: Dyscyplina dodatkowa/Kaczy kuper bez cebulki 15:00 Timon i Pumba, sez. 4, odc. 83: Uczciwośc używana/ Wrobienie ich w balona 15:30 Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości, sez. 3, odc. 310: Słodcy kieszonkowcy 16:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty, odc. 120: Nie dla Patryka czapka/ Zabawkowy strach 16:35 Niech żyje król Julian, sez. 2, odc. 24: Koto, Plain and Tall 17:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 2, odc. 1: Czerwony Wiewiór/To kwestia czasu 17:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 2, odc. 3: Robaki atakują/Szkolna wycieczka 18:00 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 1, odc. 109: AlBrittina 18:20 Psi patrol, sez. 1, odc. 10: Pieski i statek widmo 18:45 Klinika dla pluszaków, sez. 1, odc. 22: Lekarz do leczenia / Gorący pościg 19:10 Bob Budowniczy, sez. 2, odc. 1096: Niesamowita Koparka 19:30 Strażak Sam, sez. 10, odc. 6: Autobus w opałach 19:45 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 18, odc. 4: Znikające Diesle 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 47 21:00 Agenci NCIS, sez. 6, odc. 12: W klatce 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas, sez. 1, odc. 119: Gentle, gentle 23:00 Zabójcze umysły, sez. 5, odc. 94: Reckoner 00:00 Zabójcze umysły, sez. 5, odc. 95: Hopeless 01:00 Ukryta tożsamość, sez. 1, odc. 1: Pilot 02:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 80 02:55 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 12: Ojczym 03:40 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 13: Prześladowca 04:05 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 8: Garncarska 04:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 9: Biesiada wiślana: Wiśnia nadwiślanka 05:35 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 10: Biesiada noce i dnie: Andruty kaliskie TV 6 06:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1058 07:00 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.8 08:00 Nieśmiertelny, odc.18 09:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.89 10:00 Galileo, odc.38 11:00 Podwodni łowcy, odc.4 12:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.88 12:55 Miodowe Lata, odc.49 13:45 Koszmarne tatuaże, odc.21 14:15 Strażnik Teksasu, odc.93 15:15 Czarodziejki, odc.170 16:15 Medicopter 117, odc.64 17:15 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.9 18:15 Miodowe Lata, odc.32 19:05 Miodowe Lata, odc.51 20:00 Galileo, odc.39 21:00 CSI: Cyber, odc.29 21:55 CSI: Cyber, odc.30 22:50 3000 mil do Graceland 01:30 Hawaje 5-0, odc.24 02:30 Włatcy móch, odc.53 03:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1058 04:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.843 05:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.846 Super Polsat 06:00 Ameryka marzeń 07:00 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, odc.24 07:35 Gang Olsena wraca do gry 09:00 Joker, odc.49 10:00 To nie koniec świata !, odc.8 11:00 To nie koniec świata !, odc.9 12:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.92 13:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.93 14:00 TOP CHEF, odc.65 15:30 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia, odc.55 17:00 The Brain. Genialny Umysł., odc.11 18:30 Taxi kasa, odc.1 19:00 Joker, odc.51 20:00 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa 20:15 Liga Narodów w siatkówce kobiet 2018 Polska - Belgia 22:30 Za trzy dni zginiesz 00:35 TOP CHEF, odc.65 02:00 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia, odc.55Kuchnia 03:30 MY3, odc.36 04:00 MY3, odc.37 04:30 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.45 Eska TV 6:00 Zranione uczucia 8:00 Dzień dobry 9:00 Hity na czasie 14:00 The best of ESKA 15:00 Jazdy gwiazdy 16:00 10 hitów 1 po 2 17:00 Przesłuchanie 18:00 Co się słucha 19:00 ImprESKA 0:00 Polska noc TTV 05:05 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 170 06:00 DeFacto - Flesz, odc. 2/10 06:15 Express, odc. 7417 06:30 DeFacto, sez. 4, odc. 4/32 07:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 23/72 08:00 Betlejewski. Prowokacje, odc. 4/9 08:30 Koszmarni sąsiedzi, sez. 3, odc. 2/6 09:30 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem, sez. 7, odc. 2/13 10:15 Idealna niania, sez. 9, odc. 3/12 10:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska, odc. 359 11:50 Detektywi. Na zlecenie, sez. 2, odc. 18/30 12:35 SOS Ekipy w akcji, odc. 4/60 13:35 Kartoteka, sez. 8, odc. 8/30 14:35 Damy i wieśniaczki. Rosja, odc. 8/16 15:45 Express, odc. 7418 16:00 Pogoda, odc. 7587 16:05 Uwaga!, odc. 5333 16:25 Defacto, sez. 7, odc. 3/12 16:55 DeFacto 2 - Flesz, odc. 12/15 17:10 Anatomia głupoty, sez. 4, odc. 1/14 17:45 Express, odc. 7419 18:00 Pogoda, odc. 7588 18:05 Nauka jazdy, odc. 3/12 18:40 Robota na końcu świata, sez. 2, odc. 1/8 19:45 Express, odc. 7420 20:00 Pogoda, odc. 7589 20:05 Słabe sztuczki, odc. 1/3 20:40 Usterka, sez. 6, odc. 14/20 21:10 Usterka, sez. 6, odc. 15/20 21:45 Express, odc. 7421 21:58 Pogoda, odc. 7590 22:00 Defacto, sez. 8, odc. 12/15 22:30 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL, odc. 1/12 23:30 Kossakowski. Wtajemniczenie, odc. 6/8 00:00 Michniewicz. Inny świat, odc. 1/9 00:30 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 9, odc. 9/30 00:55 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 9, odc. 10/30 01:25 Usterka, sez. 3, odc. 3/11 01:55 Usterka, sez. 3, odc. 4/11 02:25 Defacto 5-Flesz, odc. 2/15 02:40 Defacto 5-Flesz, odc. 12/15 02:55 Najlepszy w mieście, odc. 6/9 03:55 Bar u Danuśki, odc. 1/12 04:25 Bar u Danuśki, odc. 2/12 04:55 Koniec programu Polo TV 06:00 To hit! 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 To hit! 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 To hit! 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 To hit! 09:15 Disco Studio 11:15 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 To hit! 12:05 Disco Mix w Polo TV 13:00 To hit! 13:05 Tego słuchacie 14:30 Norbert na weekend 16:00 Lista przebojów Polo TV 16:30 Playlista gwiazd 17:15 Disco Studio 19:15 Imprezuj z nami 21:30 Przebojowa Majówka w Stężycy, odc. 1 22:30 Dance w Polo TV 23:00 Video Mix 23:50 Disco noc w Polo TV! ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4064 07:00 TV Okazje, odc.8 07:30 Awantura o kasę, odc.86 08:25 Awantura o kasę, odc.87 09:20 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2708 10:00 Ewa gotuje, odc.301 10:35 Ewa gotuje, odc.302 11:00 Pielęgniarki, odc.208 12:00 Słoiki, odc.38 13:00 Małolaty, odc.11 14:00 Lizzie McGuire, odc.26 14:30 Daleko od noszy, odc.104 15:00 Daleko od noszy, odc.105 15:30 Świat według Bundych, odc.243 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.471 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.472 17:00 Słoiki, odc.38 18:00 Pielęgniarki, odc.73 19:00 Ally McBeal, odc.16 20:00 Ally McBeal, odc.17 21:00 Peep Show, odc.13 21:35 Peep Show, odc.14 22:05 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.380 22:35 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.381 23:00 24 godziny, odc.32 00:00 24 godziny, odc.33 01:00 TV Okazje, odc.8 01:30 Lizzie McGuire, odc.17 02:00 Słoiki, odc.52 03:00 Małolaty, odc.16 04:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3349 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3350 TV Trwam 06:00 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 07:00 Jan Paweł II i cud w Kostaryce 07:35 Mój brat papież 07:50 Kolory Świętości - Św. Antoni Maria Gianelli 07:55 Kartka z kalendarza 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski Punkt Widzenia 08:40 Słowo Życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 08:45 Przygody Mobilków -Prezent dla Izabeli - Prezent dla Izabeli 09:00 Na zdrowie 09:25 Bitwa pod Rząbcem - historia prawdziwa 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 11:25 Myśląc Ojczyzna - Stanisław Michalkiewicz 11:35 Misjonarze Afryki- Ojcowie Biali odc. 1 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Po stronie prawdy 13:20 Bioetyczny detektyw - Wirusy, epidemia, bioterroryzm odc. 14 13:40 Wiara czyni cuda 15:45 Przegląd Tygodnika Rodzin Katolickich "Źródło" 15:50 Ma się rozumieć 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i Świat 16:35 Porady Medyczne Bonifratrów 17:00 Modlitwa w intencji rodzin i obrony życia poczętego w Sanktuarium św. Józefa w Kaliszu 19:25 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:30 Super Księga 2 - Jadowite węże i osioł, który mówił odc. 13 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Głos Polski - Antoni Macierewicz - Przewodniczący Podkomisji do Ponownego Zbadania Wypadku Lotniczego z10.04.2010r. w Smoleńsku 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski Punkt Widzenia 22:00 Fundusze Europejskie - dostępne dla wszystkich odc. 4 22:30 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i Świat 23:00 Sanktuarium Dobrej Matki Marsylczyków de la Garde 23:50 Niezwykłości przyrody Nowej Zelandii - Prehistoryczny ptak kiwi 00:00 Programy powtórkowe Stopklatka TV 06:00 MiłośćKropka.pl, odc. 1: Miłość Mariana 06:55 Złotopolscy, odc. 144: Na gorącym uczynku 07:30 Złotopolscy, odc. 145: Poszukiwania Maćka 08:00 Złotopolscy, odc. 146: Na ratunek 08:30 Niania sezon 3 odc. 42: Kanasta 09:00 Niania sezon 3 odc. 43: Zabierz to futro 09:30 Niania sezon 3 odc. 44: Rąbnięta Owca 10:00 Allo, Allo, odc. 23: Trudno znaleźć dobry personel 10:30 Komisarz Rex, sezon 9, odc. 124 11:30 Wojny przewoźników, sezon 5, odc. 07 12:00 Wojny przewoźników, sezon 5, odc. 08 12:30 Katastrofy w przestworzach, odc. 101: Pułapka prędkości 13:25 Katastrofy w przestworzach, odc. 83: Gdzie wylądować 14:20 Postęp: historia ludzkości, sez. 01, odc. 07: Eksploracja 15:20 Szpital nadziei sezon 5 odc. 4 16:15 Niania sezon 3 odc. 45: Dziewczyny nie płaczą 16:45 Allo, Allo, odc. 24: Latająca zakonnica 17:20 Allo, Allo, odc. 25: Kiełbasa w spodniach 17:55 Postęp: historia ludzkości, sez. 01, odc. 08: Ruch 18:55 Bitwy wszech czasów, odc. 04 19:55 Zgon na pogrzebie 21:50 Podwójna gra 00:25 Zabij mnie glino 02:50 Kuchnia Polska 05:10 Złotopolscy, odc. 149: Próby pojednania 05:40 Pozytywne myślenie Fokus TV 06:00 Redakcja: Fałszywy narzeczony, odc. 7 07:05 Wędkarz na tropie: Pstrąg potokowy, odc. 8 07:35 Wędkarz na tropie: Lipień, odc. 9 08:00 Jak to jest robione, sez. 1, odc. 3 08:30 Sąsiedzi: Dekarze, odc. 1 08:45 Sąsiedzi: Domowe grillowanie, odc. 2 08:55 Sąsiedzi: Huśtawka, odc. 3 09:00 Sąsiedzi: Kłopoty z podłogą, odc. 4 09:15 Sąsiedzi: Modelarze, odc. 76 09:30 Poszukiwacze złota: Okiełznać chaos, sez. 4, odc. 4 10:25 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 1, odc. 5 10:55 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 1, odc. 6 11:25 Królowie gratów, odc. 5 11:55 Królowie gratów, odc. 6 12:25 Akcja renowacja USA, sez. 1, odc. 1 12:50 Akcja renowacja USA, sez. 1, odc. 2 13:20 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa w Nowym Jorku, sez. 3, odc. 1 14:20 Supermocni, sez. 2, odc. 6 15:20 Elektrycy wysokich napięć - Alaska, odc. 3 16:15 Drwale: Nauczka dla Shelby'ego, sez. 9, odc. 15 17:05 Poszukiwacze złota: Krew albo pieniądze, sez. 4, odc. 5 18:20 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 1, odc. 7 18:40 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 1, odc. 8 19:00 Królowie gratów, odc. 7 19:20 Królowie gratów, odc. 8 20:00 Elektrycy wysokich napięć - Alaska, odc. 4 20:55 Mordercze maszyny: Broń bez tajemnic, odc. 1 22:05 Dam radę!, odc. 1 22:40 Dam radę!, odc. 2 23:05 Walka z ISIS - w tle koalicji 00:30 Sensacje XX wieku: Kutrzeba, odc. 6 01:35 Pod lupą, sez. 1, odc. 2 02:00 Dzika Polska. Lasy pełne życia: Czystość przede wszystkim, odc. 6 02:35 Dzika Polska. Lasy pełne życia: Ucztowanie na polanie, odc. 7 03:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: The Doorsz, odc. 31 03:35 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: The Doorsz, odc. 32 04:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Wędkarskie eldorado, odc. 33 04:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: W królestwie łososia, odc. 34 04:55 Redakcja: Fałszywy narzeczony, odc. 7 TVP ABC 04:40 Domisie - Jakoś sobie poradzimy; program dla dzieci 05:10 Smerfy - Rozbitkowie, odc. 211 (Castaway Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:40 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Złota rybka, odc. 1; serial animowany 05:50 Peg + kot - Problem z południem, odc. 18 (The High Noon Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 06:05 Nasze zwierzaki - Krótkowłosa świnka morska, odc. 32 (Short Haired Guinea Pigs); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:25 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Lubię swoje włosy, odc. 8 (I Like My Hair); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:40 Słoń Beniamin - Czarodziejski kwiat, odc. 14 (Die Wunderblume); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Sprawa smoczych jagód, odc. 49 (Dragon Fruit Fiasco); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 07:40 Misiowanki - odc. 20 Wesołe miasteczko (Visit fun park); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 08:05 Stacyjkowo - Podróżniczka Koko, odc. 101 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Nowa uczennica, odc. 66 (The Outsider); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 08:35 Super Wings - Kłopoty z bańkami, odc. 8 (Bubble Trouble) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Nauczyciel tańca, odc. 46 (Dance fever) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uwaga remont!, odc. 26 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Konfiturki, odc. 6 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:15 Reksio - Reksio detektyw, odc. 21; serial animowany 09:30 Domisie - Huśtawka; program dla dzieci 09:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 5 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:05 Owce w sieci - Koszyk z zakupami (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2012) 10:10 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Przeprawa przez błoto, odc. 6 (Stuck in the Muck); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:25 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Czerwony kapturek, odc. 2; serial animowany 10:35 Peg + kot - Problem z pizzą, odc. 19 (The Pizza Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Jagniątka, odc. 33 (Lambs); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Wcale nie czuję się dobrze, odc. 9 (I'm Really Ever So Not Well); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Wesoła gromadka, odc. 15 (Die Eichhörnchenbande); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - O jedną odznakę za dużo, odc. 50 (Ranger Tom: A Badge Too Far); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 12:25 Misiowanki - odc. 21 Zajęcie na lato (The summer job); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Tor do starej kopalni srebra, odc. 102 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Odmieniony Szymek, odc. 67 (The New Shelby); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 13:25 Super Wings - Wyścig z czasem, odc. 9 (Race Against Tme) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Okrzyk zwycięstwa, odc. 47 (Victory cry) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Wiosna przyszła!, odc. 7 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Cienie, odc. 7 (Shadows, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Wakacje pełne słońca!, odc. 12 (Holiday in the Sun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:05 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Kompost, odc. 7 (Compost); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 60; program muzyczny 14:45 My Little Pony, seria III - Zjazd rodziny Apple, odc. 8 (Apple Family Reunion); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 15:15 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 6 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Kiełbaski i krewetki, odc. 7 (Sausages versus Shrimps); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:40 Naj, naj, najważniejsze - Teledyski z koncertu - O DOBRYM ZACHOWANIU I POSŁUSZEŃSTWIE - Olej do głowy; teledysk 15:45 Domisie - Jakoś sobie poradzimy; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 6 Przez pustynię solną w Boliwii - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Dora i przyjaciele - odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2014) 17:00 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Czarodziejskie lustro, odc. 3; serial animowany 17:10 Peg + kot - Problem z toaletą, odc. 20 (The Potty Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Farma społeczna, odc. 34 (Community Farm); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Śpieszę się, jestem prawie gotowa, odc. 10 (I'm Hurrying, I'm Almost Nearly Ready); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 18:05 Słoń Beniamin - Ogrodnik Beniamin, odc. 16 (Benjamin Blümchen als Gärtner); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 18:35 Tree Fu Tom - Król Stink, odc. 51 (King Stink); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Misiowanki - odc. 22 Wspaniałe wakacje (Too much vacation); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Kapitan drużyny - Bruno, odc. 103 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Gucio strzeże ula, odc. 68 (Willy Guards The Hive); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Gwiazdy Mongolii, odc. 10 (Mongolian Stars) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 20:00 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Lwy z gdańskiego ratusza; widowisko kameralne 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Moje drzewo genealogiczne, odc. 48 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Na ryby, odc. 8 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:25 Supa Strikas - Ciężar zwycięstwa, odc. 50 (Worth his Weight in Goals); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 20:55 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Zatoka Sekwoi, odc. 52 (Sequoia Bay); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:25 Transformers: Robots in Disguise - Zbierz je wszystkie, odc. 7 (Collect 'Em All); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 21:50 Miś Uszatek - Królowa Kleopatra, odc. 9; serial animowany 22:05 Podróże z historią s.III - odc. 26 Na ratunek w górach - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 22:40 Jak to działa - odc. 5 Dźwięk - txt. str. 777; magazyn 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:55 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Wacław Holewiński 08:05 Dezerterzy - Zbigniew Sajnóg; rozmowa 08:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 09:05 80 milionów - txt. str. 777 AD 102'; film sensacyjny 11:00 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 4/7 Nowy trop - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:10 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 5/7 Zagrożenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:15 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Wacław Holewiński 13:30 Prywatne niebo - txt. str. 777 75'; film obyczajowy 15:05 Czy jest tu panna na wydaniu? - txt. str. 777 67'; film TVP 16:20 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach 17:00 Remis 54'; film obyczajowy 18:10 W ostatniej chwili - o komiksie w PRL - u; film dokumentalny 19:10 Teraz animacje! - Przestrzeń negatywna (Negative space); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 19:15 Teraz animacje! - Katarzyna (Catherine); film animowany kraj prod.Belgia (2016) 19:25 Teraz animacje! - Spacer z psem (Dame mit Hund / Walk the Dog); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 19:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:00 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Nine - Dziewięć (Nine) 113'; musical kraj prod.USA (2009) 22:10 Scena Klasyczna - (23) Polish Cello Quartet; koncert 22:55 Dziennik filozofa - 153; felieton 23:15 Ziemia, planeta ludzi - Chińskie Van Goghi (China's Van Goghs) 82'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia, Chiny (2016) 00:50 Kino nocne - Cała zima bez ognia (Tout un hiver sans feu) 87'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Belgia, Szwajcaria, Polska (2004) 02:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 02:45 Manon Lescaut (Manon Lescaut) 130'; opera kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 05:15 Teledyski 05:30 Afisz kulturalny 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 07 czerwca; felieton 06:55 Historia Polski - Odkryć prawdę - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 07:50 Ścieżki pamięci - odc. 2/10 Palmiry; cykl dokumentalny 08:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Islam afrykański odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:40 Tajemnice, zamki i podziemia - Zimowa opowieść 09:10 Korona królów - odc 45 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 09:40 Korona królów - odc 46 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 10:15 Jak było? - odc. 13; program publicystyczny 10:50 Flesz historii - odc. 393; cykl reportaży 11:10 Archiwum zimnej wojny - .; magazyn 11:50 Ambasador Pokoju - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 12:50 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Historia bez zakończenia 13:20 Sensacje XX wieku - Tragedia na pustyni; cykl dokumentalny 13:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna historia; cykl dokumentalny 14:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Kilka najdłuższych dni cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 15:10 Normandia. Ostatni bohaterowie desantu - odc. 1/2 (The Last Heroes of D - Day); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 16:15 Historia Polski - Pasażer na gapę; film dokumentalny 17:20 Taśmy bezpieki - Szkolenie funkcjonariuszy wywiadu w Polsce Ludowej cz. 2 17:50 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 4/7 Nowy trop - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Księga szpiegów - Dulles - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 19:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Bitwa o Suez; cykl dokumentalny 19:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Historia bez zakończenia 20:35 Jak wygrać wojnę - odc. 1/3 Przetrwanie (How to Go to War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 21:35 Korona królów - odc 47 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 22:10 Korona królów - odc 48 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 22:40 Spór o historię - PAX cena współpracy; debata 23:20 Bezlitosne i okrutne 23:55 Libia; reportaż 00:35 Tulipan - odc. 2/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Islam afrykański odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 02:20 Zaklęty Dwór - odc. 4/7 Nowy trop - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:00 Jedziemy na Mundial - odc. 15 - JM; magazyn 08:55 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Szwecja - Dania 11:00 Studio TVP Sport 11:20 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Austria - Niemcy 13:15 Zgoda na Futbol -Barbara Kurdej Szatan; felieton 13:20 Studio TVP Sport 13:40 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Brazylia - Chorwacja 15:40 Studio TVP Sport 16:00 Kapitan Tsubasa - odc. 64; serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2018) 16:25 Kapitan Tsubasa - odc. 65; serial animowany kraj prod.Japonia (2018) 16:50 Polska na Mundialu - odc. 6 16:55 Studio TVP Sport 17:20 Stadion Śląski. W kotle czarownic; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Muzyczuk 18:15 Studio TVP Sport 18:50 Boks - KnockOut Boxing Night #2 - Gala w Rzeszowie 21:05 Sportowy Wieczór 21:50 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Islandia - Ghana 00:05 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 - Finał Pucharu Stanleya (4): Washington Capitals - Vegas Golden Knights (NHL 2017/18 - Finał Pucharu Stanleya (4): Washington Capitals - Vegas Golden Knights) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 01:15 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 - Finał Pucharu Stanleya (studio) (NHL 2017/18 - Finał Pucharu Stanleya (5): Vegas Golden Knights - Washington Capitals) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 02:05 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 - Finał Pucharu Stanleya (5): Vegas Golden Knights - Washington Capitals (NHL 2017/18 - Finał Pucharu Stanleya (5): Vegas Golden Knights - Washington Capitals) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 05:10 Jedziemy na Mundial - odc. 15 - JM; magazyn 05:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:21 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Minęła 8 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:21 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:52 Pogoda Info 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:52 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:51 Pogoda Info 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 15:21 Pogoda Info 15:30 Wiadomości 15:40 Serwis Info Dzień 16:00 Panorama Info 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:24 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:43 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 22:30 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:08 Pogoda Info 00:20 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:48 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:11 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 02:39 Flesz Info Wieczór 02:51 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 03:05 W akcji 03:25 Kampinoski Park Narodowy-Z łosiem w herbie - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; reż.:Włodzimierz Kuligowski 04:13 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 4 U Tatarów - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 04:45 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 05:19 Flesz Info Wieczór 05:25 W tyle wizji Metro 06:00 WideoNews, odc. 132 06:05 Złote przeboje na dzień dobry, odc. 27 07:05 Reksio, odc. 37 07:15 Reksio, odc. 38 07:30 Reksio, odc. 40 07:45 WideoNews, odc. 118 07:50 Rozmowy w toku, odc. 29 08:55 Najciekawszy zawód świata, sez. 1, odc. 5 09:25 Kupić sobie plażę, odc. 6 09:55 Kupic dom za granicą s1, sez. 1, odc. 20 10:25 Dochodowy remont S7, sez. 7, odc. 13 11:25 Anatomia magii s2, sez. 2, odc. 2 11:55 Survival we dwoje, odc. 3 12:55 Lekarze s2, sez. 2, odc. 24 13:55 Prawo Agaty s2, sez. 2, odc. 24 14:55 Detektyw Monk S4, sez. 4, odc. 8 16:00 Kto da więcej? S3b, odc. 5 16:30 Królowe lombardu, odc. 5 17:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata s3, sez. 3, odc. 4 18:00 Gorączka złota s5, sez. 5, odc. 8 19:00 Zdecyduj i przeżyj, odc. 9 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? S12, sez. 12, odc. 18 20:00 Kochaj i tańcz 22:30 Prawo Agaty s1, sez. 1, odc. 6 23:30 Geneza grzechu S1R, sez. 1, odc. 6 00:35 Złomowisko PL S1, odc. 3 01:35 Lekarze s2, sez. 2, odc. 17 02:40 Przemek Saleta: Najcieższe zadania, odc. 1 03:40 Crash test, odc. 79 04:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby 2, odc. 25 04:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby, odc. 1 05:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby, odc. 2 05:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby, odc. 3 Zoom TV 06:05 Kalejdoskop Polski s2 odc. 01 06:30 Zoom na pogodę 07:30 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów s2 odc. 02 08:00 Zoom na pogodę 09:00 Obywatel Kuźniar Extra s3 odc. 14 09:55 Na drogach odc.14 10:10 Szeptunka s3 odc. 09 10:40 Szeptunka s3 odc. 10 11:10 Mania chomikowania s3 odc. 13 12:10 Mania chomikowania s3 odc. 14 13:05 Bitwa na suknie ślubne odc.3 13:35 Bitwa na suknie ślubne odc.4 14:05 Mój koszmarny związek s4 odc. 01 15:00 Mój koszmarny związek s4 odc. 02 15:55 Hity polskiego kabaretu s2 odc. 27: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Ireneusz Krosny, Kabaret Młodych Panów 16:55 Pradawne Archiwum X: Najstarszy wampir świata s2 odc. 06: Najstarszy wampir świata 17:55 Zwierzaki w amoku s2 odc. 03 18:50 Rozpieszczone zwierzaki odc. 05 19:25 Rozpieszczone zwierzaki odc. 06 20:00 Szeptunka s3 odc. 11 20:30 Szeptunka s3 odc. 12 21:05 Niezniszczalni odc. 06 22:05 Kryminalne zagadki s3 odc. 10 23:10 Hity polskiego kabaretu s2 odc. 01 : Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru, Zbigniew Zamachowski & Grupa MoCarta, Kabaret Jurki 00:10 Seksualne wyznania odc. 08 00:45 Seksualne wyznania odc. 09 01:15 Młodociani mordercy odc. 08 02:15 Na drogach odc.13 02:30 Na drogach odc.14 02:45 Na drogach odc.15 03:00 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów Łódź odc.8 04:00 Obywatel Kuźniar część 1 odc.38 04:35 Obywatel Kuźniar część 2 odc.38 05:00 Ezel s1 odc. 73 Nowa TV 06:00 Daleko od noszy: Urodziny Kidlera, odc. 8 06:30 Daleko od noszy: Witaj Europo, odc. 9 07:00 24 godziny online.pl, odc. 575 07:40 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Nowaki, odc. 8 08:00 Słoiki: Powodzianka, sez. 1, odc. 7 09:00 Mamuśki, odc. 1 09:30 Daleko od noszy: Wycieczka na Kanary, odc. 10 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Pacjent Roku, odc. 11 10:30 Synowie: Stara sympatia, odc. 9 11:00 Synowie: Siostrzenica z prowincji, odc. 10 11:35 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Katarzyna Pakosińska, Krzysztof Piasecki, Tomasz Jachimek, odc. 22 12:35 Poszukiwacze złota: Nowi gracze, sez. 3, odc. 2 13:35 Poszukiwacze złota: Uciekający czas, sez. 3, odc. 3 14:30 Akcja renowacja USA, sez. 1, odc. 7 15:00 Akcja renowacja USA, sez. 1, odc. 8 15:30 Kryptonim szef, sez. 4, odc. 4 16:25 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork, sez. 2, odc. 16 16:55 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork, sez. 2, odc. 17 17:25 Fabryka jedzenia, sez. 3, odc. 23 17:50 Fabryka jedzenia, sez. 3, odc. 24 18:30 24 godziny online.pl, odc. 576 18:50 Prognoza pogody, odc. 158 18:55 Smaki Agaty, sez. 2, odc. 8 19:00 Kryptonim szef, sez. 4, odc. 7 20:00 Igrzyska zabójców 21:45 Profil: Która śmierć?, sez. 3, odc. 7 22:50 Profil: Cena wolności, sez. 3, odc. 8 23:55 24 godziny online.pl, odc. 576 00:25 Prognoza pogody, odc. 158 00:40 Hell on Wheels - Witaj w piekle, sez. 3, odc. 8 01:35 Amerykańska księga tajemnic, sez. 1, odc. 6 02:30 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Skeczów Męczących, odc. 2 03:35 Sala operacyjna: Chcę być szczupła, sez. 1, odc. 4 03:55 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Warsztaty literackie, sez. 2, odc. 13 04:55 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Nasz syn się nie zabił, sez. 2, odc. 14 WP 06:00 Money. To się liczy, odc. 37 06:25 Z pamiętnika położnej, sez. 1, odc. 6 07:30 Kabaret na żądanie, odc. 10 08:30 Śmierć pod palmami, sez. 3, odc. 3 09:35 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver 2, sez. 2, odc. 8 10:35 Najbardziej ekstremalne..., odc. 4 11:35 Zamieszkajmy nad wodą, sez. 1, odc. 13 12:05 Zamieszkajmy nad wodą, sez. 1, odc. 14 12:35 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver 2, sez. 2, odc. 6 13:35 W pogoni za metrażem, odc. 3 14:00 Mały dom, wielkie możliwości, sez. 1, odc. 6 15:00 Nowe życie starych domów, sez. 1, odc. 5 16:00 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver 3, sez. 3, odc. 17 17:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 2: Kabaret pod Wyrwigroszem, sez. 2, odc. 8 18:00 Megafabryki 2: Super chopper, sez. 2, odc. 8 19:00 Królowie kiczu, sez. 1, odc. 1 20:00 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver 3, sez. 3, odc. 18 21:00 Scjentologia - religia czy sekta?, odc. 7 22:00 Atak wielkiej ryby 3 23:00 Najgrubszy człowiek świata 00:00 Jak to powstało?, sez. 1, odc. 6 01:00 Seks Wpadki, sez. 1, odc. 6 02:00 Kabaret na żądanie, odc. 6 03:00 Cuda współczesności: Alaskan Fishing, odc. 2 04:00 B&B Słowa i słówka, sez. 1, odc. 17 TV Polonia 06:05 Blondynka s.V - odc. 54* (seria V, odc. 2) - Tutejsi i reszta - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:00 Wschód - "Mazowsze" na Syberii; magazyn 07:30 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 15 - Niech żyją rymy; magazyn 07:45 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 15 Najstarsi i najbardziej długowieczni; magazyn 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:15 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (76) 11:25 Polonia 24 11:45 Rozmowa Polonii - (281); rozmowa 12:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Krótka historia - (472) D - Day; felieton 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1817 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 1 44'; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Strażacy s.II - odc. 11 (seria II, odc. 1) - Stan gotowości - txt. str. 777 44'; serial TVP 15:30 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Korona królów - odc 76 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 16:25 Orły Nawałki - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 16:55 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 15 - Niech żyją rymy; magazyn 17:10 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 15 Najstarsi i najbardziej długowieczni; magazyn 17:20 Krótka historia - (473) Wynalazek Jana Gutenberga; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Sezamie otwórz się 18:25 Racja stanu - (114) 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1817 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Gen innowacyjności - txt. str. 777 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 9/20 - Sposoby na ciężary; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Miasto skarbów - odc. 12 Coś się kończy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:35 Portrety niepodległości - /4/ Walerian Czuma (1890 - 1962),; felieton 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Rozmowa Polonii - (281); rozmowa 22:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:10 Syberyjskie okruchy wierzeń i religii; reportaż 23:40 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /75/; magazyn 00:15 Korona królów - odc 76 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:20 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 15 - Niech żyją rymy; magazyn 01:35 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 15 Najstarsi i najbardziej długowieczni; magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 9/20 - Sposoby na ciężary; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:30 Sport 02:35 Miasto skarbów - odc. 12 Coś się kończy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 03:20 Krótka historia - (473) Wynalazek Jana Gutenberga; felieton 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1817 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Rozmowa Polonii - (281); rozmowa 04:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:25 Racja stanu - (114) 05:50 Działo się w Krakowie - 07.06.2017; felieton 05:55 Przepis dnia - /289/; magazyn TVP HD 06:00 Pasja ekstremalna - odc. 4; magazyn 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7 Izrael - Morze Czerwone (25); magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (91) Rejs dla zuchwałych - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:35 Klan - odc. 3104 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 08:05 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 223 "W mieszczańskich okowach" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:35 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 224 "Prohibicja domowa" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.II - odc. 26 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 13) - Łzy Ewy - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.II - odc. 27 (Ojciec Mateusz II odc. 14) - Spowiedź - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 4) - odc. 270 (s. 4, odc. 51) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 270 (s. 4, ep. 51)) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 101 "Dobry człowiek" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 102 "Nadzieja" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:55 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:05 Za marzenia - odc. 11 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 87 (seria VII, odc. 9) - Ciężka ręka prawa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo s.VII - odc. 88 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 10 Szkocja - Hebrydy i okolice (43) - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 17:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (44) Osijek - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.X - odc. 122 (seria X odc. 1) - Wybuch - txt. str. 777 43'; serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.IV - odc. 49 (seria IV, odc. 10) - Debata - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.XI - odc. 225 "Świąteczne oświadczyny" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 226 "To nie jest dom schadzek" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Ekstremalne podróże Brenta Owensa - odc. 4 (Brent Owens: Extreme, authentic & unwrapped); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 21:35 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 237 "Giżycko w nowej szacie" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 22:05 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 238 "Dwa w jednym" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 22:40 O mnie się nie martw s.VIII - s. VIII odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 23:40 Na sygnale - odc. 180 "To już nie ma sensu" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:10 Na sygnale - odc. 181 "Wszystko, tylko nie to!" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:40 Riddick (Riddick) 113'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2013) 02:50 Ekstradycja I - odc. 4/6 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:15 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /8/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016) 05:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Niezywkłe ryby słodkowodne - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 06:25 Śpiewające fortepiany - (14) 07:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (30) - Dolce Vita; widowisko rozrywkowe 08:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - 12/102; teleturniej 08:55 Koło fortuny - odc. 177 ed. 4; teleturniej 09:40 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (3) - Policjant cz. 1; program rozrywkowy 10:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /9/ - "Mr Lennon" - Universe 10:55 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /8/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:30 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (1) 12:35 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - Urodzinowy strzał w dychę (2) 13:35 Śpiewające fortepiany - (15) 14:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Rzeczpospolita Kabaretowa - XI Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2005 (1) 15:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Rzeczpospolita Kabaretowa - XI Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2005 (2) 16:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Rzeczpospolita Kabaretowa - XI Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2005 (3) 17:15 Herbatka z kabaretem - (1); program rozrywkowy 17:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Z kurczakiem przez wieki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (88) Kopalnia złota - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 18:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 46 - Węgry (180) "Budapeszt - dwa brzegi"; magazyn kulinarny 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Herbatka z kabaretem - (8); program rozrywkowy 20:25 Śpiewające fortepiany - (16) 21:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (31) - Cyrk - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:30 Kierunek Kabaret - /46/ - Biznes is biznes 23:25 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (40); talk-show 00:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 176 ed. 4; teleturniej 00:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo 2014 - (1) Seks - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 01:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo 2014 - (2) Sport - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 02:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XVI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa. Mrągowo 2014 - (3) Chwila relaksu - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 03:50 Rozrywka Retro - Studio Gama - Czarny humor 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:45 Korona królów - odc 68 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 06:15 Na sygnale - odc. 33 "Dobry łotr" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:45 Na sygnale - odc. 34 "Ukrainka na czarno" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:20 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 - txt. str. 777 51'; serial TVP 08:25 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 814; serial TVP 09:20 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 97 "Historie samochodowe" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 09:50 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 98 "Ludwik żelazne ramię" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:25 Za marzenia - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:25 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 102 (seria VIII, odc. 11) - Jedźmy, nikt nie woła - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 103 (seria VIII, odc. 12) - Nie rzucaj ziemi, skąd twój ród - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 210 - Reggae (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 211 - Napad doskonały (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 55 - Słodki koleżka; serial TVP 16:15 Na sygnale - odc. 34 "Ukrainka na czarno" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:45 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 104 (seria VIII, odc. 13) - Wielkie otwarcie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:40 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 105 (seria IX, odc. 1) - Nowe wyzwania - txt. str. 777 43'; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVI - odc. 212 - Wahadełko (Ojciec Mateusz XVI odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:15 Cesarzowa Ki - odc. 4 (Empress Ki); serial kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013) 21:05 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 106 (seria IX, odc. 2) - Bardzo krótkie kariery - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:55 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 107 (seria IX, odc. 3) - W szponach zdrowia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVII - odc. 213 - Odkupienie (Ojciec Mateusz XVII odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD 45'; serial kryminalny TVP 23:55 Na sygnale - odc. 193 "Złamane serce" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:20 Na sygnale - odc. 194 "Martwi nie mają głosu" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:55 Prokurator - odc. 3/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:50 Prokurator - odc. 4/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 02:45 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 1/7 - txt. str. 777 51'; serial TVP 03:50 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 814; serial TVP 04:45 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 97 "Historie samochodowe" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:20 Zakończenie dnia